The Anathema of Heredity
by Poppin' Roxin
Summary: He betrayed them; he was a traitor. Yet, he held her heart without even trying. Now, he is her savior. "The moment I leave you is the moment I die." SasuSaku. Horror. Read at your own risk. Rated M for content.


_Mom's gonna transfer the files soon~ :DDD_

_Anyway, this plot has been really bugging me for a while. Seriously. And I wanted to write out at least the first chapter. _

_I've always wanted to write a Horror fic… :)_

_LOL. I'm not psychotic (unless you want me to be:) xD_

**Summary: **He betrayed them; he was a traitor. Yet, he held her heart. Now, he is her savior. "The moment I leave you is the moment I die." SasuSaku.

**Disclaimer: All of my stories are FAN-MADE, hence the word "fan-fiction". I really doubt one day I will own Naruto. :/ However, I do own the plot. MINEEEEE!**

_**Author: CiiCiinREX.**_

_**WARNING: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND THE LIKE. DON'T READ IF YOU ARE FAINT OF HEART OR OFFENDED. THIS IS A HORROR STORY. D:**_

.

.

.

The **Anathema **of _Heredity_

_Prologue_

.

.

.

_Mommy—_

_Mommy—_

_Can you read me a story?_

_**(I'm scared,**_

_**I'm scared.**_

_**MOM!)**_

.

.

.

"_Disgrace."_

Screams rippled through the household as claws slashed against flesh, ripping through the jugulars as crimson ran down and splattered on the floor. The liquid splashed, brushing against the walls as it sprayed across a large family portrait. In the photo, a group of three sat smiling with one another. A brunette, middle-aged man was sitting on a stool, his lips twitching upwards as the little boy—probably only five years old—reached out with his hands wide open, green eyes alight with joy and mouth parted with wonder. Beside them, a calm, pretty-looking woman stood next to them, her red hair cascading down her shoulders as if it were a flowing waterfall.

"_Pathetic."_

The man in the picture stumbled backwards as he held his neck, lips fluttering as blood dribbled down his chin. His head lolled when his back slammed against the wall—shattering the now-red portrait—with his emerald eyes hazed in flashes of pain. He was shallowly breathing, though the sound of despaired screeches and sobs flushed out the echoes, as he forced chakra into his hands.

Feet clicking against the floor, the form licked its lips in delight as the shaken male picked up his head to glare fiercely at the darkness. Sickly red eyes crinkled upwards happily before a twisted smile tugged at its lips, a large set of sharp teeth peeking through the black gums.

"Stay the fuck away from my family!" The brown-haired man growled, grasping the closest thing next to him—the spare kunai he kept out in case of emergencies in the flower vase. It was a wonder, really, how he was able to heal one of the most lethal wounds mankind knew.

"DADDY!" A little boy sobbed as he squirmed in his mother's arms, the two cringing away from the two circling forms in their line of sight. The woman embraced her son so closely as he cried out louder, as if he would vanish the second he shrugged her off.

"RUN, HANA!" The man hollered, though his attention was on the strangely formed animal in front of him. He couldn't deny the fear that was squeezing the life out of him, clenching around his heart. He was no shinobi; he would never be able to withstand an opponent in all his life for more than two minutes.

Exhaling shakily, he gripped the kunai with both of his hands. He would protect his family, like a father should.

The woman stood stock-still, hazel eyes wide as she hesitantly stepped back. The boy in her arms kept shrieking for his father.

"GO, RUN!" He finally roared and flinched, anticipating a movement of attack from the unidentified monster. It was coated in darkness, slinking around in a circle that the man had dug himself into. Sweating, he memorized the way its long tail dragged across the floor and resounded, as if it were made out of manmade material. It panted, yellow teeth glimmering in the dim lights of the house and snake-like tongue wagging mockingly.

The lady snapped out of her trance and immediately bolted, door snapping against the beams in the wake of her leaving. He gulped, the comfort of others in the same danger of him fading away as did his toddler's wails. Clenching his teeth, he knew he had to buy them some time in order for them to survive.

The brunette wretched out a war-cry while he dashed forwards to the melodically swaying creature with his kunai outstretched. His eyes widened when he saw the creature send him a sardonic grin before it rolled over to avoid the attack. Once it was on its feet, the four-legged form leapt at him with a high-pitched chuckle.

"Little fucker!" He panted as he was able to jolt out of the way just in time. The creature crashed into a countertop, snorting as it shook off some splinters and growled at the man. He glared back just as angrily—though that was mostly the adrenaline kicking in.

Inwardly, he knew that his time was up.

_I never thought I'd see the day, _He thought bitterly as the creature continued to circle him again, a hint of blood-thirst apparent in its gaze. _When bedtime stories came true._

"Come and get me!" He snarled with the throwing knife positioned with his knuckles facing outwards. If he was going to die, he was going to take someone out with him.

However, the creature let out a childish laughter that reminded him of his son's, and he shivered. Immediately after the creature's hyena-like giggles, a blood-churtling scream resounded in the forest area.

"NO!" He darted over to the open doorway of the forest, heart breaking when he glanced around and the environment gave no hint of his wife or kid's whereabouts. "HANA!" The sound of ripping, tearing drove him mad as maddening giggles filled the silent area, the moonless sky spinning above him. He began to gag as weakness forced him on his knees, hot liquid streaming out of his mouth. The world lost its color just then when he peered around, only to find several red eyes twisting around his form. Emerald eyes spinning, he wretched once again.

_Mad, mad, mad._

"Keiichi," He attempted to shout, but the burning sensation in his throat only proved to make it hard to project volume. "Keiichi!"

Howls echoed around him as he stumbled over, blackness parting as a horrifying sight welcomed him. His wife and son—once smiling and giggling and enjoying life like they had in their family picture—were sprawled across the forest floor with mouths ajar in frozen terror, as were their eyes sending him silent warnings. _Turn back now, run, before they get you, you'll be next. _Their throats were ripped open as if they were christmas presents to an excited three-year old, blood trickling out in large amounts as if a switch turned on the faucet. Flesh peeled back to much that it flapped against their cheeks, he sobbed as he could see the bone-white of the spine underneath the globs of flesh.

Everything else was untouched. Untouched.

"Sick... SICK LITTLE FUCKERS!" He snarled, wildly glaring at the creature that had crashed into his house and terrorized his household.

_Insanity is always with you, locked away._

_Never to be noticed, never to be swayed._

The brunette man swore he heard a loud snap echo in the forest, but as he whipped his head around, all he saw was the collected gaze of the monster. The monster who took his family, his _life. _Suddenly unable to control his actions, he snapped back his head in laugher and nearly choked on his own spit in the process. Animalistic grunts resounded around him as he wavered to his feet, eyes greedily waiting as they flickered over to the calmly awaiting creature.

_But all it takes, is one fine day—_

"Daddy?" The man asked, cocking his head to the left as he leaned on the tree in the thicket. The creature said nothing but proceeded to walk forward.

_For the key to be found and the feeling to mix in with the fray._

"Did I do good dad?" He whispered as they surrounded him, flocking him as they snapped at each other for a bite. The sound of smacking lips and squishing met his ears, but he could not register the pain as black dots filled his vision. "Are you proud of me?" He laughed when the creature took hold of his head and shut its jaw.

Red coated the forest as evil poured in.

The aura was so strong, animals hid in their homes while they held their breath.

Crimson eyes danced around as the ran around the creature, practically skipping in glee.

_"Our honor."_

_"Our glory."_

_"Our pride."_

The creature grinned widely, blood dripping onto its claws as it clenched the dirt underneath it in satisfaction.

_"Kill Spring," _Its snarls ruled the forest as the earth trembled at its foundations.

They echoed him happily, giggling, _"Kill Spring!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Current Target: _**ELIMINATED.**

.

.

.

_Next Target: _**PENDING.**

.

.

.

_I just wanted to get this off my chest. TT^TT_

_The next chapter will for sure have Sakura in it. :) However, Sasuke will show up around the second/third... so yeah._

_Not really planning to update this soon._

_Any predictions, thoughts on what the creatures want or are? xD_

_Please review! Give me some feedback so I can make this better!_

_~CiiCiinREX._


End file.
